Pop Sensation
by crazyvi
Summary: When Danny gets the chance to make it big as a pop star, Sam encourages him to go for it. Danny soon becomes a popular star. But will his new status cause him to forget those that mean the most to him? DxS On Hiatus.
1. Prologue

Here is an all new story. I know I should focus on my others, but this idea just wouldn't leave me.

**Summary: **When Danny gets the chance to make it big as a pop star, Sam encourages him to go for it. Danny soon becomes a popular star. But will his new status cause him to forget those that mean the most to him?

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Danny Phantom or the partial Backstreet Boys song at the start of the fic.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

_Flashback_

_"Show me the meaning of being lonely. Is this the feeling, I need to walk with." Danny sang into the microphone. "Tell me why I can't be there where you are. There's something missing in my heart." Danny smiled as he ended the song. He'd just preformed for the school talent show, a first for him. For a while he loved to sing, but, was unsure of letting anyone know. Until Sam heard him, and encouraged him. Tonight was a special night for the winner of the show, they would get a chance to record their own song. Danny secretly wanted that a lot._

_Danny sat down in the front row, awaiting the announcement of the winner. He was one of the last preformers, so it would be soon. He endured some of the worst acts until his, now he had to sit through a couple more before the winner was announced. Tapping his foot impatiently, he watched as the principal slowly walked on stage. "We now have the results of the talent show." She paused, which only furthered Danny's irritation at her. **Get on with it!!** He screamed in his head, trying not to voice it. _

_"The winner is...Danny Fenton!"_

_Danny jumped out of his seat, elated at his win. He stormed on stage, and accepted the trophy. His smile went from ear to ear. _

_Later that evening, after the whole program was done, a man approaced him, and introduced himself as Bob Albertsen. Bob offered Danny a chance to record a song. Danny eagerly accepted the offer. _

End Flashback

That was nearly 4 months ago, and now Danny was sitting on a recording studio, working on a song. He already had a full album coming out in a few months.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

There is the prologue. Please review.


	2. Make Up Then Bad Clothes

I want to mention that I may not have Danny actually singing in the story. But if I do, he'll sing other male artist songs (since I'm too lazy to come up with my own songs for him).

**Last chapter:**

_That was nearly 4 months ago, and now Danny was sitting on a recording studio, working on a song. He already had a full album coming out in a few months._

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

_Awkward moment, awkward moment._ Danny screamed in his head. He was getting make up put on him for his music video. Make up! Like he needed that. Finally, they were done. He looked at himself in the mirror. Well, it did cover up the new zit that had begun to form.

As he walked to the dressing room, he sighed. Being a superstar was more work than he thought. But it has its upsides too. He'd recently released his first single. But the downsides sometimes were too much for him. Like that he hardly saw his friends, Tucker and Sam anymore. He knew that was putting a strain on their relationship together.

But at least they were supportive of him. "Ick that!" Danny half screamed at the outfit the guy offered him.

"That's what the director wants you to wear."

Danny sighed. "Fine." He took it and put it on in the dressing room. He really did not want to wear this. He felt girl like. It was a tank top shirt that was baby blue colored. The color wasn't bad; it was he hated tank tops. Sure he had a jacket to wear on it, but that was red. Color clash. He pants were way too tight for him, especially for boy's jeans. But what drove him over the edge was the pink band he had to wear on his arm.

When he walked out, he told the guy standing there, "I swear if this is the look he's going for, I'm either dropping out or finding a new director." The guy laughed some.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Short chapter, but I've got slight writers block and can't think up much more. Please review.


End file.
